


baby boys deserve good things

by Falloutboobs, MacBeka



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Dom/sub, In that Gabe is Genji's CO, Infantilism, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masturbation Control, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Injuries, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Pacifiers, Post-Coital Cuddling, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Safewords, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spanking, Subspace, Touch-Starved, Trans Genji Shimada, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Well. Genji has a robo pussy, cgl, littlespace, mention of watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falloutboobs/pseuds/Falloutboobs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeka/pseuds/MacBeka
Summary: Genji fucked up on a mission and needs discipline. It escalatesveryquickly from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This a tidied transcript of an RP we did months ago. It's shamelessly kinky and incredibly self-indulgent. 
> 
> Eternal love and thanks to Wearydress for giving this a read-through for me. 
> 
> If there's any tags that I've missed that you want or need or think should be added, just let me know!
> 
> Unoriginally titled but baby boys _do_ deserve good things.

The air in the office was cool, the atmosphere noiseless. Gabriel Reyes sat at his desk, furrowed his brow and sighed.

 _Ingrate_ , he thought. _He's late._

Reyes had summoned Genji Shimada to his office. Genji was always goofing off in more ways than one. He was reckless, unfocused and wasn't the only one on the team who definitely needed a talking to, but after the performance Shimada had given on their last mission, it was time for Reyes to step in.

Genji knew that he’d fucked up before he’d even run off from the team to chase down an enemy who he knew had valuable intel. He knew he should have told Commander Reyes or McCree or any of the other agents that were on the mission but the intel would have got away so he made a decision.

Now, he was stood outside the Commander’s office and had been for several minutes, staring at the door nervously. He’d never been disciplined in Blackwatch before. He was worried. He took a shaky breath and raised a fist to knock.

"Come in and shut the door behind you." Reyes tried his best not to sigh again as he watched Genji enter the room and slowly approach his desk. "Let's cut the crap, you know why I called you in here, Shimada?"

"Yes, sir," Genji said without hesitation, keeping his eyes on the floor. "I didn’t follow orders and endangered the mission and my team. But that intel was vital."

"I don't give a fuck how vital that information was, you are supposed to follow orders. You know better. You could have gotten yourself killed! This isn't the first time you've pulled this shit either, Shimada. What's it gonna take to get through that thick metal head of yours?"

Reyes was angry. Genji wasn't just a member of his team, he was more than that. Gabriel’s mind flashed back to pulling Genji's eviscerated body into the medical bay, the screams echoing in his mind, a constant reminder of how fragile Genji once was. He'd be damned if he let this kid kill himself over some intel.

"I thought—" Genji started before he cut himself off with a slightly shaky breath. "I thought it would be important. The mission comes first. I’m sorry." He didn’t bother to say that it wouldn’t happen again because that would be a lie and Genji was sure that they both knew it.

Gabriel's rage was unaffected by Genji's apology. "Bullshit. The team comes first. The mission doesn't exist if you're fucking dead. How can I make myself more clear? I know you're gonna pull this garbage again. Do I need to spell it out for you? Make you run stadiums until you puke? Spank your ass like some snot nosed brat? Answer me, Shimada."

Genji’s eyes widened at the threat, his spine straightening. Just the words were enough to have his mind running with the possibilities. Bent over Gabriel’s knee, spread out on his desk, forced to kneel and submit while Gabe spanked him. He couldn’t help the way he looked at Gabe, almost frozen in place.

Gabriel sighed at himself this time. He hadn't meant to scare Genji and felt a pang of guilt when he saw him shaking. Gabriel was curious though, Genji had quite the reaction to the joke he had made. He could have sworn he saw Genji's eyes flash with... want? Desire? Gabriel had always found Shimada to be so willing to please him but this was something new entirely. A point of interest for sure.

Standing up from his chair, Gabriel approached him. "Genji, it's alright. Sorry for the whole commander routine. I just want you to be more careful is all, understood? You are more than just an asset."

Genji dropped his eyes in submission automatically, lowering his head slightly. "Yes, sir. Understood," he said. He swallowed hard. While Gabriel wasn’t _especially_ close, the proximity was heady. Especially when he was being so comforting. Genji wanted to drop to his knees automatically but didn’t. He refused to give in to the weakness that was his pure need to submit.

"Good." Gabriel smiled and reached his hand up to place it on Genji's shoulder, doing his best to console him because Genji still looked positively mortified. Gabe watched his eyes fall to the floor, Genji was truly pliant to anything he was told to do by Gabe. Thoughts wandering, Gabe couldn't help but wonder what lengths Genji would go to resign himself.

Gabe moved his hand from Genji's shoulder to the top of his head. "You alright? Lookin' like a deer in the headlights," he said with a chuckle.

Genji nodded, glancing up at Gabe briefly. The desire to kneel was getting stronger by the second. "Will you—? Am I going to be punished?"

Gabriel looked at Genji, his small frame curled in on itself ever so slightly. The slight twitch in his fingers, his bowed head, the almost… _hopeful_ tone in his voice. Was Genji asking for punishment? A cathartic one maybe. Genji looked so small under his hand, it made Gabriel want to keep him safe. That was part of his job in the first place, wasn’t it?

His face grew serious. "Do you need me to do that? Is that something you want from me, Genji?"

Genji fucking hoped they were both thinking about the same thing. If they weren’t then this was going to be incredibly awkward. He swallowed again and nodded. "Yes, sir. Please," he added quietly.

Feeling his face heat up, Gabriel was astounded.

_This kid is for real. Should I actually fucking do this?_

Internally slapping himself, he regained composure. Gabriel took his hand and caressed Genji's cheek. "Okay then. If you are serious, then we need to talk about a few things first. Do you know what a safe word is, Genji?"

Genji couldn’t help a crooked grin, looking up at Gabe with a hint of playfulness in his eyes. "Sir, this isn’t the first time I’ve been spanked. I use the colour system; red to stop, yellow to slow down and green to carry on. It’s why my ass is so perky," he said with a tiny purr, confidence surging with Gabe so close and offering.

Gabriel barked out a laugh at him. "Well, then." Gabriel walked back over to his chair sat down, opening his arms and legs. "Come here and lay across my lap since you're so experienced."

Genji took a deep breath and followed. The anxiety had come back a little. Gabriel was his CO. If this didn’t go the way either of them wanted it to, their lives would be _very_ awkward. He draped himself across Gabriel’s thighs nonetheless, already feeling the flutter of submission.

Gabriel was in awe at himself. If anyone found out about this, he could lose his job. The door was locked though, and this wouldn't be the first time Gabe broke the rules. Sensing Genji's nervousness, he patted his back. "There you go. Perfect. Can you give me your color before we start?"

"Green, sir," Genji breathed, relaxing and he allowed himself to slip into his sub mindset. It wasn’t the mindset that let him _truly_ unwind, but he didn’t want to whip that out the first time Gabe fucking spanked him.

"I'm going to take this off of you." Gabe said as he motioned to the metal plate that covered Genji's groin and backside, he pressed on it and felt it release. Revealing Genji's bare behind which was surprisingly soft. He placed the plate on his desk.

Gabriel swallowed hard when he saw Genji's slit. Genji didn't have a cock, he had a _pussy_. Gabe exhales, trying to ignore that his own cock is already stiffening.

He rubbed Genji's ass. "I'm gonna give you a warm up and then I'm gonna really start spanking you, okay? After the first three swats, start counting them for me."

Genji whimpered softly at the beginning twist of arousal in his gut at being so exposed to Gabe’s eyes. No one else had seen what he had hidden away, except Angela of course. He nodded, breathing shakily as he relaxed. "Yes, sir," he said.

The first three swats were easy but the fourth showed no mercy. He was spanking Genji fast and hard, only stopping for Genji to catch up with his counting. Gabe's cock was throbbing listening to the cute whines Genji kept making.

Genji had grabbed onto the material of Gabe’s trousers some time ago; he hadn’t registered doing it. Each slap was so hard that he knew he’d still be feeling it the next morning. He whined and whimpered as he counted the spanks Gabe left on his ass, hips jerking in need of more.

After about 20 slaps, Gabe noticed something. Genji's slit was leaking. A slightly colored silky fluid, Gabe swiped his fingers across it quickly, seeing what sort of reaction it would bring out of Genji.

"Aw, you're getting off on this. You like getting spanked like a naughty child?"

" _Yes_ ," Genji sobbed, subconsciously arching to push his hips back for more. "Please, sir, please," he gasped, fighting the desire to reach for his clit himself. Certain words were pushing right against the inside of his lips but he clamped them shut, knowing that the next time he spoke, they’d come rushing out and he was not prepared to deal with that yet.

"Such a good boy. You've been so polite this whole time, I think you deserve a reward." Gabriel was rock hard as he slipped one finger into Genji's slit. Choking on a moan, he slowly fucked him with his finger. "You're so wet, Genji. You're dripping."

" _Daddy_ !" Genji cried out, sobbing slightly when he realised that _the_ word had forced its way past his lips. He just had to hope that wasn’t a major turn off for Gabe.

Gabriel had to grip his own thigh to not come in his pants right there. _This kid is a real piece of work. I'm completely screwed_ , he thought. Genji hit him right in the kink, he needed to stay calm. He inserted another finger into Genji's pussy, making lewd squishing sounds as he pulled his fingers in and out.

"Is that what you need to behave, baby? Someone to be your Daddy and take care of you?"

" _Yes_ ," Genji sobbed, body shaking as he pushed back for more, trying to fuck himself on Gabe’s fingers. "Daddy, please, please, Daddy, I want you, _please_..."

"Shhh. I hear you, it's okay Genji. I'm gonna move you now." Gabriel took a deep breath and exhaled as he lifted Genji onto the desk, laying him on his back. This was far from how he thought today was going to go.

He unzipped the front of his pants, pulling out his uncircumcised cock. "What's your color, baby?"

Genji whined as he spread out on the desk, whimpering as his legs parted, leaving Gabe plenty of room between his synthetic thighs. He saw Gabe’s cock and licked his lips automatically. It was fucking gorgeous and he _wanted_ it. "Green, Daddy, please fuck me, _please_."

Gabe stroked himself a few times before easing into Genji. Gasping as he felt himself bottom out inside of him, hoping this wouldn't hurt or damage Genji's synthetic body. Genji really did feel small to Gabe, dwarfing him in size and stature. Gabriel leaned over and lifted up Genji's faceplate as he started thrusting. "You feel so good, baby. Want to see your face."

Genji nodded absentmindedly as he whined, hands grabbing for Gabe’s thighs. His metal fingers just slid off Gabe’s skin, leaving red marks but his flesh hand had nails that dug into Gabe’s muscle and clung on. Gabe was so big inside him, stretching his poor pussy wide. He wrapped his legs around Gabe’s waist. "Please fuck me, Daddy..."

Genji was impossibly tight. Gabriel wasn't gonna last long at all with Genji calling out for 'Daddy' with every thrust he gave. He leaned over, grabbing Genji's face with his hand and kissed him deep.

With every thrust, Genji gasped sharply into Gabe’s mouth, making desperate noises that he was pretty sure he’d heard in every porno he’d ever watched but he just couldn’t help it. Gabe fucked him so good and his cock was so big in his tight little cunt. He whined, arching off the desk. "Daddy, please let me come, please," he gasped, hand resting on his stomach.

Gabe was seeing stars, biting his lip as he pounded into Genji. Every little whine Genji made was precious, Gabriel just wanted to give him everything. And when Genji begged to come it nearly sent him over the edge. "Yeah. Yeah, go ahead baby boy, you earned it."

"Thank you, Daddy!" Genji whined as his fingers went for his clit, rolling his fingers over it quickly. "Thank you!" Every circle of his fingers over his clit sent a jolt through his body and made him jerk off the desk slightly. "Daddy, come inside me, please, want you to make me all messy, _please_!"

This was too hot, Genji vigorously rubbing his cunt until he came was more than enough to send Gabriel tipping over the edge. The vibrations and contractions of Genji's cunt stimulated his cock as he came hard, thick cum spilling out of him. He gasped, "Beautiful. What a good boy you are, Genji."

Genji came at the praise, sobbing loudly with his release as he gushed. He was panting desperately as his body twitched, head resting back against the desk with his eyes half closed as he sucked in air. The world was spinning even behind his eyelids and he knew he’d have to face reality again soon but he just wanted to enjoy the aftershocks and his headspace.

Gabriel hissed as he pulled out of Genji, his cock beginning to soften. He moaned at the sight of Genji's pussy, stretched and leaking his cum. "Are you with me, baby?" Gabriel said as he rubbed Genji's stomach. He leaned up to kiss away Genji's tears. "I'll go get something to clean you up with, don't worry about the desk."

"Okay..." Genji sighed, his eyes opening a crack more to see Gabe. He was so gorgeous, all tall and thick and built. He could definitely just scoop him up and carry him around like the baby he so desperately wanted to be.

Gabriel walked over to his bag and grabbed an old cloth, thankfully clean. Came back over to Genji and started to wipe the come off that was running down his legs. Gabriel was overcome with how gorgeous Genji was. Now that he had seen his most private areas, he could certainly get used to this. He grabbed Genji's groin plate and popped it back into place.

"There you go. You okay? Need water or anything? I think you and I have a few things we should discuss about, uh... this."

"I just— Can I sit in your lap?" Genji asked softly, straightening up a little. He didn’t want to seem weak but he ached for the contact. When Gabe was sat down, the first thing he did was slide into his lap. "I could do with some water," Genji said softly.

“You want water as soon as you sit on me?” Gabe asked with a small grin. Sensing Genji’s need for closeness, Gabriel held Genji as he stood up to get him some water, shifting his weight to his hip and holding him with one arm. “You just want to be carried around, is that it? I didn’t realise you were a brat too.”

Genji truly wasn’t heavy at all; Gabriel had carried considerably larger men before. The size difference between them was about 6 inches, he guessed. Gabe couldn't handle how precious he thought that was, ignoring Genji’s smirk.

"I just, uh.. wanna say I didn't think that was weird or anything. Better keep it to ourselves though so we don't get in trouble with Morrison or anyone else."

Genji nodded, pressing his face into Gabe’s neck. "I understand. I was going to suggest the same," he said. He was torn between sitting back a little to drink the water and just clinging onto Gabe. He decided on the second, not letting go of Gabe like a clingy monkey.

"No? Alright, if you change your mind it'll be here." Gabe set the water bottle down and held Genji closer. After the performance Genji had given him during their intercourse, it was obvious to Gabe that his teammate was a submissive. Wanting to give him the aftercare he needed, Gabe just stood there and held him for awhile, absentmindedly rubbing circles into Genji's back. Despite the robotic features, his body was surprisingly warm in some places.

Genji was quiet for a while, just enjoying Gabe’s touch and relaxing against him. "Is this... going to happen again, sir?" he asked softly, almost scared of the answer. Gabe was so warm against him and from his words about not telling anyone, Genji hoped that it meant there was a chance for this to happen again, but he didn’t want to assume.

Gabriel was hesitant to answer the question. While that was some of the best sex he had ever had, developing a sexual relationship, or worse, _feelings_ for one of his subordinates could get him into serious trouble. On the other hand, Gabe already did have feelings for Genji. Once again, flashing back to the first time he saw Genji Shimada's tiny, broken body. It seemed like Genji needed it though; he’d never seen the cyborg so relaxed before. Gabe would rather be the one to do this for him rather than some random sleaze at a club. That thought alone sent a rush of protectiveness through his body.

"Do you want it to, Genji?"

"Yes, sir," Genji whispered. He tucked his head under Gabe’s chin so he wouldn’t have to see Gabe’s face when he denied him or told him to fuck off. He clung tighter still at the thought of being sent away before he’d fully come out of his subspace.

Gabe exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding in and bounced Genji lightly in his arms. "Good. I'd like that very much. We'll be smart about it. You can come to my office as much as you like, no one will think anything of it, could always ask for some time off too, you know." It was amazing, really, Gabe hadn't been intimate with anyone in years, he was too guarded. Genji had seemed to melt his angry exterior completely.

Genji relaxed suddenly, leaning against Gabe even more. Both the acceptance of further contact and the soft bouncing made his tense muscles loosen. He sighed softly. "Okay, yes. Good. Thank you... We should... probably talk limits then. And kinks," Genji said. "Shall I come to your quarters tonight? No one will notice me missing from the barracks. I don’t think your office is the place to discuss it," Genji pointed out.

"Definitely, good idea. Be careful on your way there and try to be discrete, wouldn't want you to get in any trouble. Same room I've always been in." Gabe set Genji down carefully on his feet then ruffled his hair. "And don't thank me, Genji. It's alright."

Genji smiled tauntingly. "Sir, I know how to sneak through the base to your bedroom. It’s the noise when I’m there we’ll have to worry about," he purred, lifting a hand to rest it on Gabe’s pec.

Gabe smirked and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, kid. Run along now, I've got work to do that should have been done hours ago."

Genji grinned and leaned up to kiss Gabe gently, having to stand on his tiptoes to do it. "Work hard, Daddy," he purred.


	2. Chapter 2

That evening, Genji was surprised by just how poor the security inside the base was. The cameras were incredibly obvious and easy to avoid. He’d have to mention that to Gabe when he got there. When he reached the door, he knocked and waited a few moments before slipping inside and shutting the door behind him.

The decor in Gabe's room was minimal; his bed was made, belongings in the closet, and little clutter on the desk. Gabriel sat on the edge of his bed when Genji entered the room. "Hey. You're early this time. C'mere." Gabe beckoned Genji to come sit with him, pulling his cupped hand towards himself.

Genji smiled and came over, climbing onto the bed and sitting with his legs curled underneath him. "How was work? Fun?" he asked with a grin.

"Ugh, yeah. Real fun stuff. I  _ love  _ replying to emails." Gabe found himself laughing, the stress from work already fleeing as he looked at Genji, overcome with emotion once again at how cute he was. "You ready to tell me what gets you all hot and bothered, Shimada?"

"Aside from you, Daddy?" Genji purred, eyelashes fluttering slightly. "You first. Tell me what you want to do to me, sir..."

Gabe facepalmed. "Absolutely ridiculous, I should punish you just for that." Gabe pondered for a minute before he spoke again. "I'm open to most things. I'm down to spank you, give punishments and all but I really would rather not hurt you badly. No knives or needles. I'm not a switch either, I feel more comfortable in control. It's... stress relieving, somehow. Anything goes for the most part." Gabe felt his cheeks tinge red, he'd dommed other people before but something about Genji just made him feel young again. He felt almost too eager.

"That all sounds good to me," Genji said with a smile, lifting a hand to touch the slight red of Gabe’s cheeks. "I don’t want to Dom you. It— It makes me feel ill, being in control of someone like that. The only thing I’m not into is being murdered and shit on." He grinned, leaning in to kiss him. "Aside from that, I can get off on anything. You want to piss on me, I’m down for that. You want to deny my orgasm for days or edge me for hours, or stick me in a diaper and make me your little baby, those are  _ all _ good with me."

Sputtering, Gabe tried to keep calm. Genji was shameless. It wasn't exactly a normal fetish to want to diaper someone and treat them like a baby, he knew Genji had a daddy kink obviously but this... this was something big and intense and Gabe had it, bad. "You're serious?"

"Mm-hm," Genji said, climbing into Gabe’s lap and draping his arms over his shoulders. "Whatever you want from me. I used to like wetting myself but obviously that’s not something this body is capable of. You want to stand on me with your sexy combat boots? I think about that a lot..."

Gabe hummed contently as Genji climbed into his lap. He could get used to this and apparently he would. "Yeah, I can do that. I'd gladly step on your pussy. Kinda wanna tie you up too, maybe even get you a collar if that's not too much." Looking straight at him, Gabe sighed longingly. "You'd make such a cute baby, Genji. Adorable. I'll have to get you some stuff for that."

Genji’s eyes widened. "You... You want to collar me?" he asked softly. "I’ve never... Never had a collar for longer than a scene. I’d love to wear your collar full time, if you’d let me..." His heart fluttered and his stomach twisted slightly in excitement. He’d always wanted a more full-time arrangement but obviously that had never been feasible with his family, and he was too caught up in the idea to think about the complications of it in Blackwatch. 

"Of course. I think you'd look beautiful in it too." Gabe smiled fondly. "Might not be able to wear it 24/7 but I don't see why anyone around here would think anything of just a simple collar. I'll have to get you those diapers too and some outfits to dress you up in. You could use some clothes." Laughing again, he continued, "I've already got a few toys we can play with, some paddles, a couple of plugs, nothing fancy. Yet."

Genji grinned widely and leaned in to kiss him. "I meant to ask early but are you okay with me calling you Daddy? I kind of just assumed... Is there something else you’d prefer?"

"Oh definitely. I, uh, prefer it actually. Sir is good too, Master is a bit intense, but we can discuss it if that's something you want." Gabe squeezed Genji tight against his chest, wanting to keep him there forever, safe from harm. He kissed the top of his head and spoke quietly, "Is there anything you need from me today, baby boy?"

"You mentioned some toys...?" Genji said, snuggling closer. It had been so long since he’d experienced actual human contact. Even when he’d been fully human, his one night stands had been a quick in-and-out. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been held, not including the way Hanzo held him and sobbed as he lay dying, until the elders dragged him away. He did his best to push that memory aside with a shaky breath and pressed harder into Gabe.

"Mmm, yeah. I've got some things. Give me a second." Gabe maneuvered Genji out of his lap and went into his closet to grab a small chest. A modest collection but definitely some things they could have some fun with. He carried it back out to Genji for him to look through. He sat back down and pulled Genji back over to sit in his lap once more. "Here. See if there’s anything you like and if there's anything you don't. I know there's a lot of spanking stuff in there but we don't have to do that unless you want to." Gabe pressed a kiss to Genji's cheek. "You've been very good tonight."

"Spanking can be fun," Genji said. His realisation of just how touch-starved he was made his heart hurt and quenched the desire for anything too hard. He looked through Gabe’s things curiously anyway. There were some fun toys that Genji definitely wanted to try out at some point. "I think tonight... I just want you to hold me while you fuck me."

Gabe pulled Genji in close and hugged him tight. "Sure, mijo. The toys aren't going anywhere. I wanna make you feel good." Reaching his hand towards Genji's groin, Gabe pressed on the privacy plate to take it off. Once it was removed. Gabe started palming Genji's crotch teasingly. "So gorgeous. Wish I would have known what a pretty little pussy you were hiding all this time under here."

"Why, so you could have jerked off to it? You thought about it before, Daddy? Pinning me down on this nice big bed of yours?" Genji asked, humming happily as he rolled his hips into Gabe’s hand, sighing softly at the slight friction on his clit.

"Hmmm, maybe. Something like that." Gently pushing Genji onto his back, Gabe spread his thin legs as far as they could go. "Definitely thought about this though." Gabe got onto his elbows and eased his face right into Genji's groin and started licking, sucking on his clit and flicking it back and forth with his tongue.

Genji cried out in surprised pleasure, hands grabbing at the sheets he was lying on. He couldn’t help the way he lifted his hips to grind against Gabe’s face slightly, breathing shaky already at just the idea of Gabe fucking him with his tongue.

Gabe's pace didn't falter, his tongue making lewd sounds as he tasted Genji. "So sensitive. Mmm, Daddy's gonna fuck you so good, baby boy. Get you nice and filled up with my cock." As he continued to eat him out, Gabe got an idea. He grazed his index finger across Genji's other hole to see what kind of reaction it would get.

Genji shuddered and bit his lip, eyes opening and looking at Gabe as he breathed shakily through his nose. "You gonna fuck me in both my holes, Daddy? It’s just for aesthetics and for me to play with, so you don’t need to worry about it being dirty."

Gabe moaned loudly at that, forgetting Genji's synthetic body didn't produce waste. He lifted Genji's ass up further and started licking him from top to bottom, tongue pushing deep into each of his holes in turn. Once he was good and wet, Gabe stuck a finger in Genji's asshole and started to stretch him.

Genji moaned softly at Gabe’s finger, lifting his hips to push down for more. "It’s not as sensitive as my pussy but that’s good... You could push a big toy into my ass, make my pussy even tighter for you."

"Want me to get one, baby? Hmmm, maybe some other time, though; I’m having fun with you." Gabe stopped his sucking and eased up onto his knees, unbuckling his pants and pulling out his dick. "C'mere. Come suck Daddy's cock before he fucks you."

Genji moaned slightly as he scrambled around to grab for Gabe’s dick, stroking it slowly as he kissed the dark pubes at the base of his cock. "Thank you, Daddy, thank you for your cock," he whispered before wrapping his lips around the head and suckling happy, taking an extra inch each time he bobbed his head.

Groaning unashamedly, Gabe placed his hands on Genji's head, guiding his lips to the base and back to the tip of his cock. His eyes rolling into the back of his head as Genji sucked him off. "Good boy. You're welcome, baby - ugh, you deserve it."

Genji moaned at the praise and grabbed Gabe’s ass and whined, squeezing in an attempt to encourage Gabe to just fuck his throat. He let his eyes flutter shut as he swallowed around Gabe’s length, trying to make it as good as he could

Gabe hissed in pleasure as Genji swallowed his cock, pulling out fast so he didn't come too quickly. He wouldn't last much longer with how good Genji was sucking him off. With one quick movement, Gabe climbed off the bed and hoisted Genji up in to his arms, kissing him deep as he held him. He moved slowly and propped Genji up against the room's wall. "Tell Daddy what you want, precious," he said.

Genji whined when Gabe pulled him off his cock but wrapped his arms around his neck when he picked him up. "I want your cock, Daddy. I want you so deep in me that it hurts and I want you to hold me while you do it."

"Such a good boy. Yeah, baby, Daddy's got you. I'm here," Gabe said, panting heavily. He grabbed his cock and glided it into Genji effortlessly. Genji's pussy was dripping wet from being eaten out. Gabe showed no mercy with his thrusts as he fucked Genji up against the wall, face pressed into Genji's neck as he kept his fast pace.

Genji was loud with his pleasure, every thrust forcing a soft ‘Ah!’ out of him with desperate moans in between. The ease with which Gabe slid in and out of Genji belied just how much he stretched Genji’s pussy, how deep he fucked into him and with such force that Genji was jolted up the wall with each thrust, no matter how tight he clings. " _ Fuck _ , I’m gonna come, Daddy, please let me come, I want it. Make me come over and over again on your cock until you’re done!" Genji whined, lips parted as he panted desperately.

Nuzzling Genji's neck, Gabe gasped for air. "Hm-- Ah, I don't know, baby boy. What if I said ‘no’? Could you be good and hold it in?"

Genji whimpered but nodded. He took a deep breath that rattled in his lungs as he tried to push the need down. He’d been so close too, but he just had to hold out until Gabe said he could come. He barely even noticed the pathetic whines and hiccuping sobs that he was making.

Gabe shushed Genji and licked away some of tears. "You're so good. I'm so proud of you, Genji," he said as he continued to thrust up into Genji's tight heat. "Go ahead, sweetie. Whenever you're ready. Come for Daddy."

Genji sobbed at both the praise and the permission and came right then, whole body trembling as he gushed on Gabe’s cock. He was sure he could hear himself dripping on the floor but he didn’t even care, too busy twitching in the aftermath of his orgasm as he enjoyed how Gabe continued to fuck him, driving him closer to the next orgasm before the first had even really finished.

Gabe was ruthless with his thrusts, stopping only for a moment to carry Genji back to the bed and lay him down to fuck him missionary. He embraced Genji tight, taking deep breaths to take in his scent. "Your pussy's leaking, baby. You're making such a mess," he teased, slamming his cock in deeper.

"I’m sorry, Daddy," Genji whined, wrapping himself around Gabe to hold onto him tight. "Fuck, I’m gonna come again soon, Daddy, it’s too  _ good _ ."

"Shhh, none of that. That's what babies do, Genji. They make messes. Daddy'll clean you up soon. I'm close, cariño," said Gabe as he grunted, his hips connecting with Genji's crotch with every thrust. Gabe took his hand and rubbed it across Genji's chest, feeling him up.

Genji moaned, arching to push his chest further into Gabe’s hands for a few moments before he angled his hips so that his clit was constantly rubbing against Gabe’s pubes, the texture pushing him closer to orgasm but he wanted to come with Gabe, wanting to shudder through orgasm at the same time.

With a couple more merciless thrusts, Gabe came submerged deep into Genji. He rode out the aftershocks for as long as he could, his arms squeezing Genji's body snug against him as he cried out in orgasm.

Genji shuddered as he came too, moaning in harmony with Gabe’s cry. With his sensors distributed as they were, Genji could  _ feel _ Gabe’s come hitting his walls and that only made him moan even more.

As Gabe pulled out of Genji, his come leaked everywhere out of the abused hole. Gabe shuddered as he came down from his orgasm. He leaned over and peppered Genji's face with kisses. "Beautiful. I'm so glad you shared this part of you with me, baby boy. You did great." Gabe was smitten, feeling the word love on his tongue but not wanting to rush things or scare Genji off.

"I did good?" Genji asked, his voice young and vulnerable as he twitched with the aftershocks of a second orgasm. "Wanted to be good for you, Daddy..."

"Yes. Daddy's so proud of you, baby boy. So happy I found you," said Gabe. "You're adorable, did you know that?" Gabe sat Genji up and pulled him into his lap, holding him close, petting his hair and rocking him slightly back and forth.

Genji sagged against Gabe, eyes sliding shut as his fingers curled into Gabe’s shirt. He loved getting fucked by a man who was fully dressed but now, edging the line between subspace and littlespace, he wanted to feel Gabe’s skin.

"Here, let me," said Gabe as he peeled off his shirt, revealing his thick muscled chest. "Sorry, I hadn't taken it off until now. You're just so cute, I got caught up." Gabe laughed nervously before nuzzling Genji's cheek. "So, so cute."

Genji giggled softly, squealing a little when Gabe nuzzled his cheek. "I like it when you’re all dressed. But I like this too," Genji smiled, stroking over Gabe’s chest as he looked up at him adoringly.

Gabe sighed blissfully. "Daddy's gonna clean you up now, okay? You need anything?"

"No, Daddy, just you... and sleep," he giggled tiredly. "Can I— Can I stay?" he asked, looking up at Gabe with wide eyes.

"Alright, baby. One second," said Gabe with a yawn as he sauntered over to the bathroom to grab a washcloth. He cleaned himself quickly, pissed, and swished some mouthwash. He walked back over to the bed and carefully cleaned Genji's legs and pussy off. He didn't bother putting the plate back on, Genji didn't really need that right now. He tossed the cloth into a hamper and got back into the bed, snuggling into Genji and spooning him into his arms. Pulling the blankets up over them, he yawned again and turned off the lights. "Yes. You can stay, please do. Rest now, little one. You are safe."

Genji curled up happily, loving the feeling of Gabe pressed against him like that. He was so warm and lovely and Genji couldn’t help his sweet smile, and then his slight sniffle when he thought again about how long it had been since someone touched him like this.

Nearly asleep, one of Gabe's eyes peeped open in the darkness when he heard Genji sniffling. Concerned, he inquired, "Hey, now. What's wrong, mijo?" Gabe held Genji tighter against his chest.

"I’m sorry, Daddy, I didn’t mean to disturb you. I was just thinking about the last time someone held me like this. I don’t remember," Genji sniffed, curling his fingers around Gabe’s wrist.

"It's never a disturbance when my baby boy is upset. I love that you let me hold you like this. What a shame no one has been lately. I must be a pretty lucky guy." Gabriel's heart broke at the thought of Genji being touch-starved. He made a note to try to hold him as much as possible. Gabe continued, "Let's make it one of my first rules as your Daddy that you don't hide when you're sad from me, okay? I want to take care of you, Genji."

"Okay," Genji said softly. "I can do that, Daddy. Thank you. Back home... I could never have this. It put too much power in the hands of an outsider and I didn’t trust anyone in the clan. I’m glad I have you."

"I see. You're not there anymore. You're in my bed at the base and you're never going back," Gabriel said as he rubbed circles into Genji's abdomen. "I'll hold you whenever you want for as long as I can, okay? I'm glad I have you too. I've been lonely for a while myself," he admitted.

Genji hummed and pressed closer. "I’m happy to help with that too." He yawned slightly, wiggling closer into Gabe’s warmth. "Thank you for letting me stay, Daddy."

"You're welcome, baby. Now, try to get some rest. It's way past little boy's bedtimes." 


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel found himself resting easier than he had in years that night, drifting into a deep sleep. Thankfully he didn't have any early meetings because he overslept, something he hadn’t done for a long time.

Genji was still asleep when Gabe woke, curled up tightly on his side. He’d even ended up sucking his thumb at some point in the night.

Gabe smiled wide when he saw his boy with his thumb in his mouth. Too precious. He shook him gently. "Rise and shine. I know you're in there."

Genji’s eyes opened slowly, sleepily. It took a few moments for him to wake up enough to realise he was sucking his thumb and pulled his hand away with a deep blush. "Morning, Daddy..."

"Adorable. We'll have to get you a pacifier if you keep that up, hm?" Gabe teased and then sighed. He wished he could just stay here and play with his boy all day and be lazy. Maybe in another life, he thought. "I've gotta get going but I'm sure I'll see you around later. Be a good boy today," he ordered and then kissed Genji's face before he got up and got dressed.

Genji watched Gabe dress, making a point of spreading his legs and dragging his fingers over his pussy, which was still wet with Gabe’s come. "Gonna miss you, Daddy," Genji sighed, pushing two fingers into himself easily.

"I'll see you later. Stay as long as you like but don't fall back asleep and miss your training," Gabe said before turning around and seeing Genji fingering himself. "Ah, ah, ah. No, Genji. You need to be a good boy and wait for Daddy to do that. You can't be trusted to do that by yourself, do I need to plug you up?"

"But why, Daddy? I just copy what you do. Your fingers are much bigger than mine though." Genji pouted before he fucked his fingers in hard and gasped. "So sticky with your come, Daddy, don’t you wanna add more before you go to work?"

"You know I want to, baby boy, but I have to go. I'm already gonna be late," Gabe said and went over to his chest to grab a modestly sized plug, he also picked up Genji's groin plate, forgotten on the floor from last night. He pulled Genji's hand away from his crotch and eased the plug in gently. He didn't even need lube from how wet Genji was from yesterday. The plug fit perfectly. Once inserted, he pushed Genji's plate back into place. "There you go. Don't you take that out, okay? I’ll know and I'll have to punish you if you do."

Genji whined, clenching around the plug. It was so big in his tight little pussy. He knew he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on much else for the rest of the day. "Daddy, I can do it! I’m a big boy,  _ please _ ."

Gabe patted Genji's head and kissed him again. He replied, "A big boy who woke up sucking his thumb this morning. No, mijo. You be good, okay? I'll see you later." Gabe waved as he made his way out the door.

Genji whined as Gabe left, then dropped back onto the mattress and grinned. Even the simple movement rubbed the plug into all the right places.

The morning for Gabriel passed by uneventfully. Breakfast, meetings, listening to Commander Morrison run his trap for a few hours. However, Gabriel found himself more entertained today, grinning slyly as he felt the small remote in his pocket. How silly of his little boy to think he'd just plug him up. He knew Genji probably fucked himself on that plug as soon as he left.  _ Good _ , thought Gabe,  _ let's see how well he does in his training exercise today. I bet he's got himself way too sensitive for this. _ With that thought, Gabe made his way to the training grounds.

Genji had decided to wear his lower face mask like he usually did for training to protect the synthetic jaw that Angela had made for him and grafted skin over so it looked natural. He fidgeted slightly, rubbing his thighs together to feel the thick plug rub against his insides. Some of the others had noticed - meaning  _ Jesse _ had noticed - but he’d passed it off as a problem with his cybernetic connections that he’d speak to Angela about later.

Gabe hid a devious smile as he watched Genji fidget amongst the other recruits. Instructing them, Gabe said it would be simple fighting training today. Get a partner and no screwing around, the usual. Gabe sat himself to the side as he watched Genji excel at pinning Jesse. Perfect, he thought, as soon as he saw Genji's confidence peak, he pressed the button on the remote.

Genji gasped in surprise, whole body jerking as Jesse flipped them and pinned him to the floor, hands held tightly behind his back. 

"You sure you’re okay, Genji?" Jesse asked with a slight frown. 

"I’m fine," Genji said, practically breathless already as he glanced over at Gabe with wide eyes, the plug buzzing slightly inside him.

Gabriel lifted a finger to his lips, signaling for Genji to be quiet. He cranked the setting up a notch when he noticed Jesse pin Genji.   _ Let's see what happens when a little boy tries to be big _ , thought Gabe as he watched the scene closely.

Genji bit his lip hard behind his mask, tensing and forcing himself to relax when Jesse released him and helped him to his feet. He convinced Jesse to let him take a break to sip from his bottle of water in an attempt to take a few moments to relax and pretend he wasn’t bothered by the vibrations, though he was sure Gabe could see the slight twitches of his hips.

Deciding to do some further investigation, Gabe approached his two favorite agents, flicking the remote and switching rapidly between speeds as he does so. "McCree, Shimada. How's it going over here?" he addressed them formally.

Genji had to squeeze his lips shut to hold back the whines that threatened to break loose when Gabe approached, constantly changing the settings. 

"Fine, sir, Genji’s just having some problems with his cybernetics today so we’re taking a little break between rounds. Hope that’s okay, didn’t think you’d want anyone getting injured during training," Jesse said.

"Understood. Well done, McCree. Good call. Do you need to go see Dr. Ziegler, Shimada?" Gabe asked, knowing all too well that Genji didn’t. He turned up the vibrator all the way as he awaited Genji's reply.

Genji let out a shaky breath behind his mask, his fingers curling up to dig into his palms. "No, sir, I’m fine," he said, pinning Gabe with his gaze. He could  _ feel _ how wet he was getting already. After all day with the plug inside and no chance to dry himself off, he’d been wet even before Gabe had started the vibrations.

Gabe smiled, admiring the way Genji's knees shook. Gabe had to keep from getting hard when he thought of how soaked Genji must be at this point. He switched the vibrator to low to give his boy a break. "Very well then. Continue with your exercises. Oh and Shimada, come see me after practice."

"Yes, sir," Genji breathed, relaxing a little. At this rate, he was sure he would come before the session was even over.

They continued on like that for about another hour, Gabe switching the device on and off, randomly changing between speeds. As soon as everyone hit the showers, except for one cyborg of course. Gabe snuck up behind him. Leaning down to Genji's ear, he whispered, "You ready to take it out, baby boy? Need Daddy to take care of you?"

Genji whimpered as he unclasped the mask covering his mouth and checked there was no one else around before he turned and pulled Gabe down into a hungry kiss. "Please, Daddy, I’m so wet, I’m so close. I almost came towards the end but I was good and didn’t," Genji whined.

Gabe moaned into the kiss but quickly pulled away, they were in public and couldn’t be seen. Shushing him, Gabe replied, "I know, baby. Let's go back to my room, okay? I'm free for the rest of the evening. I'll help you." Gabe slung an arm around Genji's shoulders as he led him back inside. If anyone should ask, Gabe would just claim it was the cybernetics failing again.

Genji leaned into Gabe a little more, clinging to the back of his shirt to make it more believable - and for the excuse of touching Gabe, even through clothes. Genji was too impatient to allow Gabe to take too long getting them back so when they got there, Genji leaned back against the door as soon as it was closed behind them and spread his legs enough for Gabe to remove his plate.

Locking the door, Gabe grabbed Genji's face and started making out with him. He pressed down on the plate and looked down to see quite a sight. Genji's pussy was  _ twitching _ , slick pouring down his thighs and onto the floor. He hissed at the sight. "You made such a mess, baby boy. I'm surprised your little plate was able to hold it all in." Gabe grabbed the vibrating plug and started gently fucking Genji with it.

Genji whimpered, his hips pushing forward. His lips parted to gasp desperately. "Daddy, please... I’m sorry I made such a mess," he whined, rolling his hips to fuck himself further onto the plug.

Between kissing Genji soft and slow, Gabe asked, "Please what? Tell Daddy what you need, cariño."

Genji whined, head falling back against the door as more slick dripped from his pussy onto the floor. "I want your cock, Daddy, please," he whimpered.

Gabriel was impossibly hard. He cranked the vibrator all the way up as he pulled his dick out. He tossed off his hat, then his shirt and pants. Grabbing Genji's waist, he lifted him onto the bed and set him down. Gabriel shuddered. "Hands and knees, baby. Let Daddy see you." As Genji spread, he pulled out the toy and easily put two fingers in its place.

Genji mewled into the sheets as he spread his knees further apart. He felt like he was shaking apart already, shuddering and clenching at Gabe’s fingers, though he could barely feel it with how wet he was. "Daddy, I’m too wet, I  _ can’t _ !"

"Shhhh. I know, I know. Just admiring." Gabe finger-fucked Genji a bit more, squishing and rubbing the leaking slit. Deciding he'd teased his boy enough, he removed his digits and replaced them with his cock. Sliding in with ease from the bountiful slick, he bottomed out. He groaned. "Hnng, oh baby boy. You feel amazing..." Gabe put his hands on Genji's hips, pulling him back on to his cock with each hard thrust.

Gabe’s thick cock forced out the excess slick which poured down Gabe’s hips and soaked his skin. Genji moaned as the removal of excess slick meant he could really  _ feel _ Gabe inside. "So do you, Daddy, I love it,  _ oh _ !"

Gabe's hands ran all over Genji's body, feeling all of him from his fleshy areas to his robotic parts. He gave his ass a firm squeeze and then a couple of slaps, panting erratically as he pounded into Genji.

Genji gasped, body arching with each spank. He couldn’t even moan, he was so overwhelmed with the pleasure of Gabe fucking into him so hard and fast. "D-Daddy!!" Genji whined, hands scrabbling at Gabe’s hair and back for purchase to hold on.

Reaching downward, Gabriel swooped Genji into his lap, moving them both into a more upright sitting position. He took Genji’s hips in his hands and shoved Genji roughly onto his cock again and again. Genji was featherweight to Gabriel. He purred, "Yeah, angel. Daddy's here. I've got you."

" _ Daddy _ ," Genji moaned, spreading his legs wider for Gabe to get even deeper. "Love how you can just lift me up and  _ use _ me. I-I need... Daddy, can I touch myself,  _ please _ ?"

Gabe's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Who would have thought Genji was such a damn  _ slut _ for this? "H-here let me help you," Gabe said as he reached one of his hands down to rub Genji's clit.

Genji shuddered with a moan, arching his spine to push his hips further into Gabe's hand and onto his dick. "You're going to ruin me, Daddy. Ruined for anyone else, all yours..." Genji said breathlessly, grabbing at Gabe's hair and turning his head awkwardly to kiss him.

"Gonna get you that collar, baby boy. Make sure everyone knows who you belong to." Gabe continued to massage Genji's clit while grinding his cock deep into him. As he slammed into him, slick puddled all over his thighs and the surrounding area on the bed.

Genji gave a choked moan and shuddered as he came, the orgasm overwhelming him without warning. " _ Daddy _ !" Genji sobbed, hips twitching into Gabe’s hand. "I didn’t mean to, Daddy, I’m sorry!"

The vibrations from Genji's orgasm sent Gabe over the edge. His cock felt like it was breaking as he spilled his load into Genji's pussy. He ground deep and hard into him as he comes, blissful release only disturbed by Genji's sobbing and apologies. Taken aback, Gabe pulled out of Genji and turned him around so he was facing him. He briskly wiped away Genji's tears and pulled him into his chest. "There's no need to be sorry, niño. I was touching you, I wanted you to come for me. You did so good Genji, what a good boy you are. So proud of you."

Genji’s heart fluttered at the praise and he blushed a little, relaxing into Gabe’s chest. "I did good?" he asked softly, looking up with hopeful eyes at Gabe. "I want to be good for you..."

Gabe stroked Genji's back and kissed the top of his head. "Yes. So good. You never have to apologize for coming unless I tell you to hold it, alright?"

Genji relaxed even more, curling around Gabe tightly with his arms and legs, clinging to him like a little monkey. "Okay. Thank you, Daddy." Genji yawned softly, burying his face in Gabe’s neck.

"Sounds like my baby boy needs a nap, hm? Let's get you cleaned up," Gabe cooed, "or maybe you'd rather Daddy plug you up again?"

"Yes, please, Daddy," Genji giggled softly. "Want to be all messy for you, because of you..." Genji sighed happily and tightened his legs around Gabe’s waist to press his still-dripping slit against Gabe’s skin.

Gabe didn’t think it'd be possible to get Genji to let go of him at the current moment so he decided to carry him over to his trunk where he kept the toys. He shifted Genji's weight to his hip as he sifted through the box to grab a small clear plug. Gabe walked back over to the bed and lay Genji down on his back. He proceeded to gently slide the plug into Genji, keeping all of his cum inside of him. "There we go. You need anything else before you take a nap?" Gabe said as he admired his work.

Genji gasped softly at the feeling of the plug inside him. He wiggled his hips a little to get a better feeling for it. Humming happily at the feeling, Genji reached out for Gabe. "Just a kiss, Daddy..."

"Aw. C'mere, baby," Gabe replied softly as he moved to lift Genji into his arms once more, kissing him all over. He stopped and held him for awhile, swaying quietly in the silence of his room. He pondered how he got so lucky and dreamt of a world where he could care for Genji like this all the time. Gabe used one hand to push back the covers on the bed before setting Genji back down and tucking him in. Gabe kissed Genji's forehead. "I'll stay here while you sleep. Got some stuff I need to work on but I'll be right here when you wake up."

Genji snuggled up under the sheets, smiling to himself as he got comfortable, burying his face in Gabe’s pillow to breath in his scent. "Don’t work too hard, Daddy," he said quietly as he began to drift off.


	4. Chapter 4

Genji risked a glance over the cover he’d managed to find. Jesse wasn’t far away, just across the archway, but he’d been injured some time ago and was starting to struggle. They’d been fighting out here for too long. Genji was running out of shuriken but he at least had his blades. When Jesse ran out of bullets, they were screwed. 

Genji was scared. For the first time in years, Genji was actually  _ scared _ . He didn’t want to die here. He reached up to his comm and tried to talk to Jesse but Jesse saw and shook his head, pointing to his ear. He’d lost his earpiece. His heart fluttered at the idea he was alone on the secure line with Gabe. 

Genji touched the comm again and whispered a soft, "Daddy?"

The mission was going piss poor. Gabe had set up surveillance all over the surrounding area and watched the whole thing fall to pieces. Gabe had to take control of the situation. Trying his best to devise a plan, Gabe was thrown off in his thought process when his comm chimed out the tiniest, saddest, "Daddy." 

Gabe gulped. Genji. 

Under any other circumstances Gabe would remain professional but Genji sounded terrified. Gabe whispered back, "I'm here, baby boy. Daddy's gonna come get you and Jesse, okay? Stay with him. I'll be right there." Gabriel leaped into action, grabbing his guns and some supplies. He had to rescue his team.

Genji nodded, though he quickly remembered Gabe couldn’t see him. "Okay... We managed to find some cover, but Jesse’s injured and he’s lost his comm. I can’t..." Genji trailed, sniffling softly. He could feel himself slipping. This was really not the place for it.

"I've got first aid. You stay put, Genji. I'm coming." Gabe was racing, glancing around every corner for possible threats. This area was dangerous and absolutely no place for Genji in his headspace. He had to get them to safety, scrap the mission. Gabe started running even faster when he neared their location.

Genji trembled a little when he saw Gabe. He could feel his eyes starting to fill with tears as he slipped even further. 

"Boss?" Jesse asked. "We got this, just... gonna take time is all." He knew that wasn’t the truth but he hated the idea of disappointing Gabe, even as he pressed against his arm to stop the bleeding from his bullet wound. He was pretty sure at least one of the bones in his forearm was broken too.

Gabe pulled out is first aid kit and started making quick work of bandaging up Jesse's arm. He so badly wanted to scoop Genji in his arms and carry him out of here but the safety of the team came first. He could tell Genji was close to crying, even with his faceplate on. As soon as McCree was at a point where he would be fine until they returned to the base, Gabriel assessed Genji. "You alright, Shimada? Hurt anywhere?"

Genji shook his head, clamping his lips shut because he knew that if he spoke, words would come tumbling out and as much as he loved and trusted Jesse, it didn’t go that far. Not quite. 

"We pulling out, sir?" Jesse asked, replacing the pressure over the bandages.

Gabe's heart broke when Genji didn't reply, though he understood why. He offered a comforting touch to Genji's shoulder and kept his hand there to let Genji know he had him. He'd get them home. 

"Affirmative. Stay behind me. I've got plenty of ammo to get us out of here safely. The mission is axed," Gabe said firmly. 

Genji automatically grabbed for the hand Gabe had on his shoulder, clinging tightly to it. He knew Jesse was watching them as they moved. Jesse had to carry Peacekeeper in his left hand and hope that no one would come at them because he couldn’t aim quite as well with his left. 

The trip back to the shuttle was quiet, the enemy forces busy securing the payload they’d been sent to retrieve.

Relief washed over Gabriel as they made a safe trip back to the shuttle. He realized he was still holding Genji's hand. There was so much he wanted to say to Genji right now, damn this line of work. He kept quiet, keeping his eyes peeled for any signs of danger. He sure hoped they returned quickly, he could feel Genji's trembling increase by the second. Gabe shifted so Genji was closer to him, squeezing his hand.

Jesse collapsed into one of the seats on the shuttle with a sigh, letting his hat fall down a little to cover his face. 

As soon as Jesse covered his face, Genji burrowed into Gabe’s arms, ignoring the fact that Gabe was still holding one of guns.

Gabriel pulled Genji closer, practically halfway into his lap. Wrapping his arm protectively around him, he leaned over and whispered in Genji's ear, "It's gonna be alright, mijo. We'll be home soon."

"Wanna go home, Daddy," Genji sniffled quietly. "Scared. I thought..." He sniffed again and pressed closer still, climbing the rest of the way into Gabe’s lap.

"I know, baby. Daddy's here. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you," Gabe promised, holding Genji tight against his chest. He rubbed soothing circles into his back. Genji's sniffling broke his heart. Gabe decided that when they got back to the base, Genji needed some time off. It was probably time for Gabe to bring out the big guns in taking care of his baby boy, especially since he was regressing on a mission.

"Sorry for failing the mission, Daddy. I didn’t want to disappoint you... I didn’t mean to," Genji whimpered, automatically slipping his thumb into his mouth.

Gabriel's eyes flickered with sadness. "It wasn't your fault. I'm not disappointed in you at all! I'm just glad you're alright." Gabe was extremely thankful Jesse appeared to be asleep, Genji seemed to be regressing further and further by the second. He rocked Genji back and forth in his lap in an attempt to console him, resting his chin on the top of Genji's head. He murmured, "You know, Daddy was scared too. Scared you and Jesse were in serious trouble. It's okay to be scared."

Genji nodded slightly, tucking his head further under Gabe’s chin like he wanted to take up all the same space, regardless of how possible that was. "How long till we’re back?" he asked, the words slightly garbled around his thumb.

"Shouldn't be too much longer now. When we arrive McCree will be going straight to the medical bay. Since you're not injured I can bypass the initial check-in they're going to want from us. I'll sneak us in the back way so we can go straight to my room." Gabe hastily pressed a kiss to Genji's cheek. He couldn't wait to get Genji somewhere private. He knew exactly what Genji needed right now, if they could just make it home. "We'll get you home, cariño. Safe and sound, I promise."

"I trust you, Daddy," Genji sighed softly, his eyes starting to droop a little as he relaxed. Gabe was always so warm. Genji loved to curl against him. He decided to rest until they landed.

When the shuttle came to a halt Gabriel acted fast. He didn't even bother saying a word to McCree for Genji's sake, he knew he would be alright, Jesse had lived through worse. Gabriel carried Genji like a bride out the back door of the shuttle, keeping his head neatly tucked into his neck. He moved briskly, hoping that they wouldn’t run into anyone. When they got to his room, all the masks came off. He started peppering Genji's face with kisses. "We did it, baby boy. We're home. Are you sleepy?"

"A bit," Genji murmured. "Should debrief... Commander Morrison will want to know why we pulled out..." Even as he spoke, his hand tightened in Gabe’s shirt where he hadn’t even realised he was clinging to him.

"Commander Morrison can suck my ass. I sent a message saying something about a personal emergency that was urgent to be handled and that I was assisting you, and there is..." Gabe continued, "Genji. I know you were regressing when we were back out there. I think you need to let that energy out now that we are somewhere safe. It... hurt Daddy to see you so upset and not be able to comfort you."

The idea that his actions had either directly or indirectly hurt Gabe made Genji sob suddenly and when he started, he couldn’t stop, sagging against Gabe and crying into his neck. One arm wrapped around Gabe’s neck to hold him close while the other clung to his shirt.

Gabriel had expected this to happen. He didn’t let go of Genji and lightly bounced him in his arms. He didn’t even shush him, Genji needed to cry it out, needed that release. Gabriel spoke softly, "It's alright, angel. Daddy's here. Don't worry." Thinking, Gabriel walked Genji over to a box he'd been hiding in the closet, leaned over and pulled something out, sliding it into his pocket. "Baby boy, can you tell me what your safeword is real quick?"

It took a few moments for Genji to process what Gabe said. "R-Red and yellow," he whispered, wiping the back of his hand across his eyes. "Why, Daddy?"

"Oh gosh, I'm rushing things aren't, I?" Gabe bit his lip. "I want to take care of you, Genji. Nothing sexual right now at all I just... I feel like it might help you." Gabe danced around the issue until he revealed the pacifier out of his pocket. "I only asked your safeword cause I don't wanna make you uncomfortable. All you have to say is red and everything stops. We don't have to try this right now either, perhaps it is too soon. I just wanna help you."

"I want— Daddy please," Genji whispered, looking up at him with wide eyes, still slightly wet with tears. "Please look after me, Daddy..."

Gabriel wiped away Genji's tears with his fingers. "Okay, Genji. I'm gonna take that as you being green now. Just remember your words and if you get scared or want Daddy to stop, everything stops. No questions asked." The pacifier had been the first thing Gabriel had bought for Genji, he'd noticed how the boy sucked his thumb at night or when he was nervous, it just seemed like a good idea. Gabriel took the clear plastic adult pacifier and eased it between Genji's lips. He kissed his forehead after. "You are so precious, baby boy. Did you know that?"

Genji sucked on the pacifier happily, relaxing even further against Gabe. The pacifier made him inch even further into his headspace. "No, Daddy," Genji said, voice garbled and warped as he spoke around the pacifier.

Facetiously surprised, Gabe opened his mouth in an 'O' shape. "You didn't? How could my baby boy not know how cute he is?" Gabriel carried Genji over to the edge of the bed and sat them down. He nuzzled Genji's head and sighed blissfully. "Before I continue, angel, I have to tell you something." Gabe paused, a little choked up. "I love you, Genji. You are so important to me. Thank you for letting me be your Daddy. I'm glad you share this side of you with me. I want you to know this."

Genji looked up at Gabe with wide-eyed awe. He was too deep into the regression to fully realise what Gabe was saying, but it didn’t make his response any less true. "Wuv you too, Daddy," Genji said, pressing his face into Gabe’s neck.

Gabriel smiled; Genji was so innocent like this. Gabe eased Genji off his lap, having to pry him out of his arms and laid him down on the bed. "One second, Genji. You stay put." Gabe returned to his box and pulled out a couple more things, he also grabbed one of his shirts from the closet. He practically leaped back over to Genji. "Daddy's gonna get you into some more comfortable stuff to play in, okay?" He reached for Genji's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Don't be scared." 

Genji's face plate had already been removed but next came the other armor-like pieces of his body, pressing down on all of them to release them, including Genji's groin plate. Gabe threw his T-shirt over Genji's head first, guiding his arms through the holes. Next came the thing Gabe was nervous about, Genji had said something about diapers before but it was truly embarrassing for Gabe that he wanted to do this to him. With his cheeks flushed, Gabe pulled out the diaper and guided it under Genji's butt, making sure it was spread out in all the right places. There wasn't quite the need for lotion on Genji's body but Gabe had some anyway and rubbed a little on there, sprinkled a little baby powder too, taking his time to make sure it was all spread around the area of Genji's pussy. 

He taped the diaper shut and exhaled. "Now that's better. Still okay, angel?"

Genji whimpered as he wiggled a little, enjoying the feeling the diaper and Gabe’s big shirt on his small frame. Gabe was so much bigger than him, in every way. Taller, thicker, broader, it meant that Gabe’s shirts hung from him loosely, making him feel even smaller. "Yes, Daddy," Genji murmured, the words more garbled than before. He felt so much happier with the weight of the world gone from him, replaced with everything that made him Gabe’s little boy.

Genji was gorgeous. Small and cherubic. Gabriel picked him up again and cradled him in his lap. He rubbed Genji all over, soft touches to his stomach and his cheeks. He watched as Genji tumbled into his headspace, regressing fully. Gabe felt butterflies in his stomach, he was so smitten. Gabriel hummed in content. "Such a good boy. Finally got you all dressed up for me. Got so many things I wanna buy you, angel. Wanna spoil you."

Genji hummed happily, grinning around the pacifier. "All yours, Daddy." He curled up in Gabe’s lap, leaning into him happily. He grabbed at Gabe all over, dragging his fingers through his hair with love in his eyes.

"Seems like somebody feels better, hm? I told you we'd get home safe. I think my baby boy needs a vacation from missions for a while." Gabe leaned over and smooched Genji's stomach, loudly and obnoxiously. Gabe's shirt positively swallowed him, and his cute white diaper peeked out from the bottom. He touched Genji's body all over, like he'd vanish into thin air if he stopped.

Genji squealed and giggled, curling up a little bit and playing with Gabe’s hair. He smiled happily, eyes shining. He wiggled into Gabe’s touch, encouraging his hands everywhere.

Gabriel reached down to the crotch of Genji's diaper and started palming him through it. He kissed Genji's ear and whispered, "What's your color, mi sol?"

Genji’s breath hitched suddenly, looking at Gabe with wide eyes, arousal and excitement flickering in them. "Green, Daddy," Genji whispered back, rolling his hips into Gabe’s hand. He couldn’t feel much through the diaper but the thought of Gabe touching him like this was heady.

" _ So _ cute. Such a good baby. What a shame I got you all dressed up and I already wanna undress you again." Gabriel laughed and snuck his finger into the leg hole of Genji's diaper, feeling his wet pussy. Gabriel teased, "Did you have an accident, baby boy? You're so wet down here."

Genji whimpered softly, spreading his legs further. "Yes, Daddy, made a mess, I’m sorry..." he whined. "Wanna be good for you."

Gabriel teased Genji's clit, wet squishing sounds as he rubbed it back and forth. "Shhh, angel. That's what they're for. Babies make messes." Gabriel leaned down to to murmur in Genji's ear. "Such a cute baby with your dummy and wet little nappy. Tell me what you want, baby boy."

"Wanna come," Genji whined, holding the pacifier with his teeth. "Wanna make a big mess and then I want your cock, Daddy. Want you to fuck me with my messy diaper round my knees." Genji’s hips jerked forward into Gabe’s touch again and he moaned softly.

"Aww. Such a good baby, asking so nice." Gabriel increased the friction of his fingers pressed to Genji's clit, sliding them back and forth while switching up the speeds, his hand straight down the front of Genji's diaper. "Daddy's gonna love keeping you in nappies. Got so many things I wanna get for my pretty boy. So wet for me, Genji."

Genji gasped and shook as Gabe picked up the pace, unable to stop the way his hips twitched in time with the movements. "Gonna spoil me, Daddy? I’ll be such a good boy, I promise," Genji whined.

Gabriel was hard as a rock as he continued to jack Genji off. He was so enamored with his beautiful sub, his baby boy. Gabriel moaned. "So spoiled. Anything you want. Want you to have your own little nursery full of toys, keep you as my little baby all day and have Daddy come home and fuck you silly."

Genji moaned, panting desperately. He always got close so fast with Gabe and he didn’t know whether to love or hate it more. "But, Daddy, who’ll look after me while you’re at work?" he asked with a whimper, resting his forehead against Gabe’s shoulder.

"You've got a point, mi sol. You're too little to stay by yourself. Need Daddy to get you a babysitter?" Gabriel teased. He leaned down and started sucking on the fleshy area around Genji's neck, careful not to disturb the cybernetic areas. He licked and nibbled, leaving a small mark in the process and continued to jack Genji off.

Genji tipped his head to the side, gasping around the dummy. "Yes, Daddy. Need someone to take care of me while you work. You gonna mark me, Daddy? Make sure everyone knows that I’m yours?"

"Want me to hire Jesse to come look after you? Have him change your messy diapers for me while I'm gone?" Gabe joked, continuing to suck at the mark and make it bigger. His cock was throbbing at this point. He ground it up against Genji's ass, feeling the friction and hearing the audible crinkling sound of Genji's nappy.

Genji moaned slightly at the feeling of Gabe’s cock against him, gasping around the pacifier held between his teeth. "Daddy, I’m close... I’m gonna come," he whined. After a few more seconds, he did, hips shuddering as he came, gushing over Gabe’s fingers and into the diaper.

Gabriel cooed as Genji came, feeling his slick cover his hands and spill around them. He kissed Genji all over his face as his aftershocks started to slow down. "There's my good boy," Gabriel said as he lightly touched Genji's twitching clit. "You're so wet, good thing you had your diaper on, hm? Would have gotten all over the bed. Let's get you changed, baby." Gabriel removed his fingers from inside the diaper and un-taped it, hissing in arousal as he revealed all the slick Genji had produced. He maneuvered Genji into a missionary position, wet diaper still open and underneath his ass, then proceeded to strip him out of his clothes and pull out his dick. "You ready for Daddy's cock now? Can you give me your color again, precious?"

"Green, Daddy," Genji said breathlessly, dummy hanging slightly out of his mouth to let him pant even more. "Want you in me. Glad I didn't make the bed messy, Daddy, I want to be good for you..." Genji spread his legs even more for Gabe, shivering slightly at the cool air on his drenched pussy. "Am I wet enough for you, Daddy? Got me all messy..."

Gabriel's length was throbbing, veins bulging, and pre-come leaking. He braced himself over Genji and plunged into the tight heat of his pussy. He cried out. "Plenty wet, baby. You're leaking," he moaned as he started thrusting. "Such a sweet little pussy my baby boy has."

Genji moaned, arching and planting his feet into the bed to push up against Gabe's thrusts even more. He sucked the pacifier fully back into his mouth, suckling on it happily both to try and ease the desperation in his body and to keep himself quiet enough that no one would hear them. He knew how loud he could get.

Gabriel knew he wasn't going to last long. Genji was too precious, the cute moans and squeaks he made combined with Genji nursing his pacifier in time with his thrusts almost too much. He leaned over and nibbled at Genji's neck again, then blew on his ear. He whispered, "Gonna make me come, Genji. What a quiet little boy you are now that you've got your dummy to suck on."

Genji whimpered around his dummy and pulled his knees even further apart, trying to get Gabe to go faster. He turned his head to the side to give Gabe more room to mark his neck. He wanted to see it tomorrow and  _ know _ . "Daddy, please," Genji begged around the pacifier, unsure what he was even asking for.

"Shhh. I hear you baby- ah!" Gabriel came hard and unexpected, coming completely inside of Genji. He lazily thrusted through the aftershocks of his orgasm, eyes rolling into the back of his head. As he pulled out, he took Genji's pacifier for a moment to kiss him hard on the mouth. He breathed heavily between kisses. "So perfect for me. Such a good boy."

Genji kissed Gabe back just as hard, hands dropping his knees to the bed to grab at Gabe’s hair, holding him close as he kissed him desperately. "I was good?" he asked softly, voice clearer without the pacifier warping his words.

Gabriel nuzzled Genji's cheek. "Yes, mijo. So good. I'm so glad you did that for me. Daddy's so proud of you." Realizing Genji was still sitting on a very wet diaper, Gabriel stood up. "Let's get you cleaned up, hm?" He reached down and pulled the diaper out from under him, wadded it up and threw it in the trash. 

Gabriel, still orgasm high and clumsy, nearly tripped as he grabbed the wipes he got for this. He sauntered back over to Genji and started wiping off his crotch area, cleaning the copious amounts of come. When Genji was clean, he tossed the used wipes into the trash as well and sat back down between Genji's legs. "You with me, sweetheart?"

Genji just hummed slightly. A few seconds later as he more fully came to, he nodded. "Yes, Daddy." He ached all over in the best way and stretching out on the bed to feel each limb ache.

"Good. Always so well behaved." Gabriel lay down next to Genji on the bed and pulled him into him, cuddling him close to his chest. He rubbed circles into Genji's back and kissed his hair. His face fell. "I apologize for earlier, Genji. The mission... I should have been more careful. Sent you both with more back up. I've still got to check on McCree. I just... saw how upset you looked back there. Knew I needed to do something, needed to take care of you."

Genji blinked slowly as he listened, coming further out of the headspace he’d already started to withdraw from. After a minute or two, he pressed closer to Gabe and brought his hand up to stroke his cheek. "It’s alright. We thought it’d be fine. They were more of them than we expected. Thank you. I needed that."

"I'm glad. We can do that whenever you want. I feel like I needed that too... and I really wasn't intending on fucking you, you just looked so damn cute. My poor Genji you must be sore," Gabriel said as he leaned into Genji's touch.

Genji hummed with a grin. "Only in the best way. I love your dick. You can fuck me whenever you want," he said, leaning up to kiss Gabe’s jaw, his lips sliding to Gabe’s ear where he whispered, "I’ve always dreamed about you throwing me over the conference table and railing me in front of everyone, the Strike Commander, Jesse, the other agents..."

Gabriel grunted, feeling his dick twitch at Genji's 'dream'. He chuckled and brushed off Genji playfully. "Morrison wishes he could see that. You're ridiculous." He gazed over at Genji's face, admiring soft features framed by cold metal. He smiled. "Such a silly little boy."

"You love it. You..." Genji hesitated suddenly, pulling back to look at him better. "You said you loved me. Did you mean it or was it spur of the moment?"

"I.. Yes. Yes, I meant that. You are very special to me, Genji. Even before you and I started sleeping together I wanted to protect you. I'm sorry if it was too forward." Gabe swallowed. "When you were in your headspace, you looked so relaxed. I couldn't help but just gush at you."

Genji smiled, the curve of his lips sweet and his eyes shining with happiness. He leaned in slowly and kissed Gabe gently. "It’s alright. I meant it too."

Gabriel kissed back. "My precious baby boy. You've had a long day. What can Daddy do for you?"

"Just stay with me. Just... stay," he breathed, resting their foreheads together gently. "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, come and join us in Littlewatch! It's a small Discord server dedicated to ABDL with a full tagging system and different channels. It's only available to those 18 or over due to content but if you're reading this, then you should be 18 or over anyway ;) If you'd like to join, DM me on tumblr @ [MacBeka](macbeka.tumblr.com)


End file.
